Sometimes Hangovers Are Worth It
by Sweedledome
Summary: Chloe still wasn't sure what happened the night before...but the greeting she received the next morning was definitely worth it... Short little musings of a Bechloe nature.


Sometimes Hangovers Are Worth It

Dry mouth.

Thumping headache.

Churning stomach.

Aversion to light.

Yup. Chloe Beale was 110% hungover.

Lifting her head groggily from the pillow, Chloe tried to assess the situation. What happened last night? There was an impromptu trip to a sleazy strip club for Aubrey's birthday, that was the last thing Chloe clearly remembered clearly. The blonde had protested but a rather inebriated red head at the time had insisted. Woops. Then there were just…flashes. A bit of gambling. A bit of dancing. Suddenly, brunette hair, the image of blue eyes and wandering hands were impressing upon Chloe's mind.

Taking proper stock of her surroundings, Chloe noticed she wasn't entirely alone in her bed. Said passed out brunette was still exhaling tiny little puffs of air in her sleep as Chloe tried to recollect events from the night before. Chloe surveyed the girl in her bed with curiosity. She still had no idea how they happened to end up naked in bed together but her only though was '_well done Beale!'_ as she took in the girl's slender form. If the scratches along her back were anything to go by, Chloe definitely had a good time.

Trying to figure out what to do next, Chloe's musings were interrupted by vague mumblings from the form she had been admiring for the last few minutes. Bleary eyed, the girl turned over and sat up…then she noticed Chloe happily sitting there, nude as the day she was born, and she grasped at the sheets to cover herself.

"Umm…hey?"

"Hi…" Chloe could see the girl's gaze darting between the blankets and her naked body apprehensively. "Oh, I'm pretty confident about all this." Chloe motioned to herself.

"You should be." The girl turned red, apparently having blurted it out, but Chloe was pleased to see the stranger's eyes rake appreciatively over her body before she seemed to recover and question the situation. "Umm…I swear I don't normally do this. I'm not really a one-night-stand sort of girl and I'm really sorry…but I don't know your name?"

"I'm Chloe." Chloe nodded. She tried to keep a level head…but images from last night were seeping into her head. Clutching. Teasing. Grabbing. Hot wetness and a heat borne of passion Chloe had only read about…yeah, it was a night Chloe would remember.

"Beca..." The girl nodded back to Chloe. Chloe was having a hard time concentrating, now remembering how this girl had played her body like a finely tuned instrument the night before. Chloe was too busy ogling that little bit of flesh still on display to notice her bed companion grasping at straws for conversation. "…yeah…so last night was fun." Chloe giggled as she watched Beca wincing at her conversation starter. All Chloe could think was '_yes, yes it most definitely was_' despite Beca's awkward blush at the memories.

"Mmm, it was. Wasn't it?" Chloe sighed favourably, the sound of the enticing moans she had drawn from the other girl echoing in her head.

"Uh huh. Definitely." Beca had grown a little more in confidence and Chloe enjoyed the assertion from her…but then there was nothing. She felt a little disappointed at Beca's clear trepidation and hauled herself out of bed to begin collecting her clothes. "Hey, wait!" Chloe tried to reign in the smile as she eyed Beca having jumped out of bed at the sight of Chloe leaving.

"Yes?"

"I know this is going to sound really weird…but would you consider going on a date with me?" Chloe laughed lightly at her shyness. Beca was still clutching the blanket around her like a life line, much to Chloe's disapproval.

"I'm definitely open to the possibility…" Chloe hinted at the brunette. Beca smiled happily at the news.

"Yeah?" She was still hanging on to that damn covering though. Chloe wasn't so fond of that.

"Yes…why don't you convince me it's worth my while?" Chloe hinted, moving over to Beca and tugging at her one layer until it was pooled on the floor. Beca smiled. Chloe smiled back, knowing she had finally got through. Beca convinced her. Beca convinced her four times over.


End file.
